Monsters and Aliens
Monsters and Aliens is the fourth episode of Ben 10: ParaNormal. Previously Ester came back to life, making Ben slightly happier to be traveling with one more he loves... Ben, carrying Ester, whose legs were asleep, walked alongside Gwen in a wheelchair, headed towards the UnderTown train tracks. However, they were nearly taken out by a train. Ben, throwing Gwen and Ester safely at the ceiling, took a leap of faith under the train, and miraculously lived. Now, with serious injuries, they head to Maidenmere, Bellwood's neighbor town, and found something...freaky, in the hospital... Plot Cooper was strapped to a giant wheel, wires hooked up to his head, and his arms and legs unwillingly strapped there. His eyes were blue, obviously giving away his technological powers being used. As soon as Ben and company walked in, Cooper's eyes snapped back to normal. 'Cooper: '''Hello, my delightful Gwen and co. How've you been doing? '''Gwen: '''How have ''we ''been doing? I think that would be a better question to ask you..... '''Cooper: '''No no, I asked first...but if you insist, my love. You see.... our town's civilians have been locking up they're houses and staying secure, do to...seemingly monsters, invading. I would say aliens, but these... were just so powerful. I was the only one able to protect the town, and that's what I am doing. I genetically enhanced every security system in town, and am currently running it strongly through my powers. '''Ben: '''You think that these 'aliens' we've been seing were actually....Monsters, Gwen? '''Gwen: '''I am being lead to thinking so, Ben... It's starting to make sense. These monsters, when I think back, didn't have powers or anything. They were just... really strong. Meanwhile, aliens usually have powers. And, it would also explain how we had hear nothing of aliens invading the above world...even though humans killed UnderTown anyways. I believe that also was the work of monsters.... '''Ester: '''This is entertaining and all, but shouldn't we unstrap this friend and start to carefully make our way out of the hospital? '''Cooper: '''No need to rush... I like spending time with my darling, Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Cooper, not in a ''million years. '' '''Ben: '''Ester's right, guys... let's go. I unstrap Cooper, with the help of Ester. I figure Cooper's more important to the world than this towns electricity. We started heading out from the hospital, to see outside a human-like figure... except, some of it wasn't so human like. It's mouth started at it's high chest, and went up to his eye. His two eyes were moved over to fit it's mouth, and blood was all over it's legs and thigh....Gwen screams, suddenly, and walks backwards, taking cover behind the door. Ester stretches over behind the door also. Cooper and I stand there, looking in shock. Suddenly, it's head is chopped off from behind, splattering blood all over me. The head goes flying into Cooper, though, completely staining his shirt with blood drops, the head laying at his feet. Behind the dead monster body was a Piscciss Volann wearing a plumber suit. '''Plumber: '''Hello, my name is Magister Pyke...Tennyson, I believe we've met. I was sent by authorities to guide you out of this town... as quick as possible. They're coming now. We have other plumbers evacuating the areas. Gwen and Ester come out of hiding, to see the Magister. '''Gwen: '''Magister Pyke..... it's you? '''Pyke: '''Of course it's me, Gwen. Do you see the suit? Well well, let's get out of this crazy town now. They all start walking, and head through a tunnel nearby the hospital. Inside it is pure darkness. However, the lights turn on as soon as they walk in. '''Cooper: '''There we go, much better. They start walking, and turn the corner. There is a sign, saying 'Welcome to Plumber Headquarters.' '''THE END ' Category:Episodes Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:PokeRob Category:Ben 10: ParaNormal